Return of Despero
by Major144
Summary: Despero returns for to Earth for revenge on the team. He has plans to control Miss Martian and Zatanna and use them to help conquer the world. Can the other heirs stop him and free their teammates?
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Return of Despero

Chapter 1 Escape

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in space two Green Lanterns were escorting a Reach ship to Oa, behind the Reach ship their was another ship being towed. The other ship had once belonged to Despero and now it was the Reach's property. Aboard the Reach ship three high ranking Reach members watched the Green Lanterns from the control room. The Reach members consisted of the Ambassador, the Scientist, and the Warrior, once know as Black Beetle.

The Scientist glance at the Green Lanterns and then shot a glare at the Ambassador and the Warrior. The scientist blamed her comrades for this mess. If they had done as she had suggested they wouldn't be in this mess and they would have conquered Earth! But no they refuse to listen to any of her suggestions and when she did point it out to them after their defeat they just glared at her as if the failure of the mission was her fault!

The Scientist clenched her fist, she would not stand for this! She would get revenge of the heroes of Earth and conquer the planet. The Scientist already knew who to enlist to help her with her plans. She excused herself from the control room and made her way to the brig. She opened the door and entered one of the rooms. Before her floating in a stasis cell was Despero.

The scientist walked over to the controls and turned the stasis cell off. Despero fell to his knees and shook himself, he glanced around and saw Scientist. Despero stood up and head towards the Scientist fist raised to deal out punishment. The Scientist stepped back with a panicked look on her face.

"Stop! I'm the one who freed you! I...desire revenge on the ones, who held you captive and on the ones, who beat you." Said the Scientist quickly.

Despero stopped and looked at the Scientist closely. Finally Despero spoke.

"I will allow you to live. Where is my ship?" Said Despero in a gravely voice.

The alien gladiator usually had his the robotic majordomo L-Ron do the talking for him, so it had been awhile since he actual spoke.

"Your ship is being towed behind the one we're in right now. The control key for it is being held on the bridge of this ship." Said the Scientist.

Despero nodded and pointed a hand telling the Scientist to lead the way. The Scientist nodded and lead the way. Soon they reached the bridge. The Ambassador and the Warrior glanced up and paled slightly at the sight of Despero.

"Scientist what is the meaning of this? Have you gone mad?" Demanded the Ambassador as he pointed at the Scientist.

"No I'm quit sane. I just realized how much I hated you and what a terrible leader you are. Consider this my resignation." Said the Scientist as she pulled out a blaster and shot the Ambassador in the shoulder!

The Ambassador screamed in pain as he fell to the ground grasping his wounded shoulder. The Warrior charge at Despero hope to get a sneak attack in. Despero saw it coming and slammed a fist into the Warrior's chest knocking him to the ground moaning. The Scientist walked over to a nearby table and picked up a he control key for Despero's ship.

"We can leave now." Said the Scientist.

The Scientist and Despero walked out of the bridge of the ship. The Scientist put on a helmet as Despero opened the door. The vacuum of space sucked at them and pulled them out. Despero grabbed the Scientist has they floated to his ship. They loaded up and activated the ship disconnecting the towline. The Green Lanterns glanced at Despero's ship in shock as it took off and away from them.

Despero sat in his control looking at images of the heroes he fought last time, he was looking at an image of Miss Martian. She had been the one that had froze Despero's mind and allow the others heroes to attack him. Despero was impressed by the Martian's powers, she could be very useful to him. He then turned to an image of Zatanna, she was a powerful magic user and could also prove useful to him. Despero looked out at space as his trip traveled, out there was the planet Earth and hi chance of revenge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Control

Return of Despero

Chapter 2 Control

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

On Earth M'gann, Zatanna, and Garfield were patrolling the city of Metropolis. Things had recently been quit ever since the Reach were taken into custody. Though everything was peaceful they couldn't help, but feel uneasy. It was the calm before the storm.

On Despero's ship, the Scientist was rebuilding L-Ron and creating several robot servants to help with the battle against the heroes. A computer beeped alerting them that they would be arriving at Earth soon.

At Metropolis the heroes were standing on one of the larger buildings looking up at the sky, when they saw a comet racing to the ground outside the city. M'gann called it in, before she and the others went to investigate it.

The three heroes arrived at the sight and saw Despairo's ship. The hatch opened up and several sphere shaped robots with Blasters on their sides floated out followed by Despero himself. M'gann and Zatanna flinched slightly as they recognized the alien warrior. M'gann turned to her blood brother.

"Garfield get out of here now and alert the others." Said M'gann.

"I can help sis!" Protested Garfield.

"Garfield this guy is extremely dangerous! He beat Captain Marvel!" Said M'gann.

Garfield paled slightly and reluctantly nodded his head, before turning into a cheetah and taking off.

M'gann and Zatanna faced Despero. Zatanna shouted a magical spell throwing a fireball at Despero while M'gann used her psychic powers to throw a giant mound of rock and earth at him. Despero just smirked at he charged forward taking the attacks head on and slamming his fist into the ground crating a massive shock wave that knocked the two heroes down. Despero focussed on the two heroes as he opened his third eye and put the two heroes in a trance.

The Scientist came out of the ship holding two metal headbands. She carefully place it on both of M'gann and Zatanna's heads. A blank look appeared in both the heroes eyes.

"They are under your command." Said the Scientist.

Despero smiled in approval. He had two powerful beings at his command. Now it was time to cause a little chaos to get the other heroes out, so he could beat them. Then the world would be his.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Bombs and Plans

Return of Despero

Chapter 3 Bombs and Plans

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

Beast Boy retreated to a safe house and met up with Connor, Nightwing, Impulse, Wonder Girl, Robin, and Blue Beetle. Beast Boy quickly explained what had happened. Nightwing turned on a monitor that showed a mind controlled M'gann and Zatanna attacking the city and demanding the people to surrender to Despero. A few sphere shaped robots were carrying large cubes.

"What are those?" Asked Wonder Girl.

Blue Beetle's scarab beeped.

"According to Scarab those are plasm Bombs developed by the Reach." Said Blue Beetle.

"Looks like they plan to take the whole city out with those things." Said Connor.

"Beetle can you give us the blueprints to those bombs?" Asked Nightwing.

"Already done. A blueprint telling you how to disable the bombs has been downloaded to each of your communicators and computers.

"Good here's the plan. Robin, Impulse, and I will go out and deal with the bombs. Connor, you, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Beetle stop M'gann and Zatanna." Said Nightwing.

"What about Despero?" Asked Connor.

"Play it smart and try to keep him busy. I've sent out a message requesting backup from the league." Said Nightwing.

Connor nodded and the teams set out.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle

Return of Despero

Chapter 4 Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

As the other heroes raced off to deal with the bombs, Connor, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle rushed to the center of Metropolis to deal with the main force. Despero's ship hovered over the center of midtown. M'gann and Zatanna stood on top of the ship with Despero, Scientist, and L-Ron next to them. The group of villains saw the heroes approaching. Despero nodded to M'gann and Zatanna to attack.

The two mind controlled heroes jumped down and faced the heroes. The heroes got into a battle stance and charged forward.

Connor and Beast Boy charged at M'gann, who sent them both flying with a blast of her psychic powers.

Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle charged at Zatanna, who fired several magical blast at the heroes forcing them to dodge about.

Blue Beetle took flight, but then Scientist and L-Ron started blasting at him with lasers. Blue Beetle pulled out his sonic blaster and fired at the pair. The blast short circuited L-Ron and knocked Scientist down into a daze heap.

"Yeah two baddies down!" Cheered Blue Beetle.

On the ground Connor and Beast Boy were getting back up and coming up with a new plan of attack.

"Ok I'll distract her, you go for the control collar." Said Connor.

Beast Boy nodded as Connor leaped forward with one of his super leaps towards M'gann. The Martian raised her hand and stopped the hero in mid flight with her mental powers. M'gann was so busy with dealing with with Connor, she didn't notice the tiny green bird fly up behind her and change into a green monkey. The monkey yanked the control collar from M'gann's neck returning her to normal. Connor and the monkey dropped onto the ground as M'gann regained her senses.

Elsewhere Zatanna still firing magical blast at Wonder Girl. The young Amazon pulled out her lasso and flung at Zatanna. The magical rope wrapped itself around and pinned her arms to her side. Wonder Girl flew forward and yanked the control collar from Zatanna's neck. The magician blinked her hers as she came to her senses. Wonder Girl freed Zatanna from her lasso.

A annoyed look appeared on Despero's face as he jumped down from his ship to face the heroes. All the heroes tensed up and faced the powerful alien. Connor and Wonder Girl leaped forward to deliver the first attack. Despero leaped forward swinging his arm and swatted the two heroes to the ground. M'gann fired fired a psych blast and slammed Despero into a parked bus. Zatanna and Blue Beetle launched a combined blast of magic and sound at the down alien hitting him hard creating a large smoke cloud.

"Is he down?" Asked Blue Beetle.

A chunk of the bus suddenly flew from the cloud knocking Blue Beetle to the ground.

"You just had to ask." Grumbled Connor as he and Wonder Girl staggered to their feet.

Despero walked out of the cloud unhurt as he cracked his necks. The heroes looked at the big alien nervously. Suddenly Connor's communicator beeped and he answered it. It was Nightwing.

"The bombs are disabled and you should be getting some big help pretty soon." Said Nightwing.

Before Connor could ask who a red and blue blur flew from the sky and slammed into Despero knocking him to the ground. The attacker revealed himself to be Superman. Connor couldn't help but smirk a little.

"So are the one whose been causing trouble?" Said Superman as Despero staggered to his feet.

The alien gladiator threw a punch at Superman, who blocked it and delivered a punch of his own into Despero's chest knocking him back. Despero quickly recovered and punched Superman knocking him a few yards away. Despero jumped at the the hero.

"Come let's join in!" Called Connor to his teammates.

The young heroes joined in. Wonder Girl tossed one end of her lasso to M'gann and the the two of them flew around the charging Despero catching him off guard as they wrapped the unbreakable rope around his arms. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and joined Connor in delivering a powerful combo punch to Despero. The alien gladiator staggered back slightly stunned. Zatanna and Blue Beetle opened up with magic blast and sonic blast knocking the villain down. As Despero staggered to his his feet a fully recovered Superman charged forward and delivered a incredible powerful punch to his face knocking Despero down in a unconscious heap.

"Whoa! We did it!" Cheered Beast Boy as he and Blue Beetle high five one another.

Superman turned to the group a smile on his face.

"You all did great. You worked as a team and you saved hundreds of lives. The League is proud of all of you." Said Superman.

This made the young heroes happy and proud.

Half an hour latter some Green Lanterns showed up and took Despero and Scientist into custody. The team returned to base to relax and celebrate another job well done.

The End.


End file.
